Nothing and the Last
by GraphicSpark84
Summary: I own no Halo characters what soever This is basically my version of the Halo Reach story,There COULD be a romance between Kat and Zero And the armor figuration you can look up on Waypoint Graphicspark84
1. New

As I was riding in the warthog I started to get nervous and a strange sensation in my gut. But can't blame myself I always was a lone wolf well not with my brother that is, and now I'm in a hog going to my new team.

I straighten out my armor pieces the shoulders were a little crooked. My weapon were good I suppose. A DMR and magnum are not too bad and of course my gauntlets and Energy sword. Sword's hilt gives me memories of the loss I one had. Each day is not the same without him.

Even though many think that Spartans are merciless killing machines there's a difference between a man and a machine...sadly now I'm both.

"How longer till we get there?" I asked the driver

"We w wi ba dar roun on hou" he answered in a southern slang.

"Where you from?" I asked to pass the time "one of the humid colonies?"

"Ont member".

"Hmmm"

New things every time. I looked off to the side of the hog seeing that falcons are tailing by.

'Good a mission after stopping by for some cake' but still when do I ever relax

I held the hilt of my sword. In the way now its comforting to feel a familiar object I call my own. Who knows I would need a little intimidation.


	2. Black ink

The base was in sight the falcons that were following are now ahead of us. I did a little last minute touches on my armor.

The vehicle stopped I look off to the base then took a deep breath.

I got out of the vehicle and started walking towards the main building the falcons landed next to it. I got to the entrance to see a skull painted EVA helmet the spartan was sharpening his knife upon his shoulder piece. Then a robotic arm got in the way of me and the door. I looked at it and another spartan pulled up to me. Her I ment had striking features. Blue eyes simple hair and a large face scar. I looked at her, she looked at me but in eyes of anger. She looked to the right.

She said"commander" in a strong accent probably Russian or Israeli

The commander stopped talking to whoever was on the intercom and looked. That I believed that was my queue to get in but the female kept me out. She is still holding me back. Her eyes reflected off my silver visor. Then she lowered her arm. I walked in.

"Kat read his file" the commander said

"Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink" what is now Kat said

I looked over a bit to a larger spartan.

The commander continued to talk to the intercom. I looked behind me . Kat was staring at me as if I was an enemy. I only knew what to do when in the situation like this. I looked forward and held the hilt of my energy sword. I heard her turn her neck to look somewhere else. 'Good'

The intercom ended and the Spartans started filing out. The commander walked up to me.

"Lt"

"Sir"

"Names Carter noble one that's Kat two,Emile and Jorge four and five your riding with me six."

We started off but I stood there.

"Lt?"

"Commander, Kat was...in her eyes she looked like I was-"

"She just need to get use to you"

I shook off the thought and started to walk out of the base to the Falcons


	3. Penance

Its been a week since Noble team found coveys piping out of the ground on Reach's soil.

We've been sent on a scouting run. Night set upon us and we needed to set up camp. Jun set up a small fire, everyone set down for the night. Jun volunteered for the first shift, I called for second.

I set my sleeping bag down away from the rest of the team. No body challenged,but Kat was glad that I was gone.

'Warm up huh' I thought to myself

I closed my eyes to the thought of it. Soul still empty.

'My dreams are nothing to me now. No fun, no life. I am a broken man that will not be amend. Darkness made my shell and pain is now my choice.'

'Days are not what they use to be when my brother died.'

I woke in a shake. I looked up to the scout helmet in front looking back at mine.

"Six get up your shift."

I got up a bit slow. Grabbed my rifle and started on a rock.

The cold air of the night made a wake up to my brain. And of course away from the rest of Noble.

In an hour Jun went down like a bull. I looked around and made sure everyone was asleep.

I clasped my hands together and did what I haven't done for a long while. Pray.

"Well, its been a while huh" I breathed silently. "Anyway I've came here for a resolution"

I breathed a deep breath choking a bit. "A promise that was broken"

The thoughts of my brother raged inside.

"As penance for the broken, I no longer want to be in my mortal name"

"I no longer will be called by my name, I picked a name that made myself who I am...nothing and last."

"I won't ask for forgiveness because I don't want it."

I opened my hands and stared into the night. I looked back at the team. I'm not deserve anything from them. My life means nothing and is the last thing on my mind.

My shift is over, but I kept going for the night. I wanted to feel alone.

After a while dawn rose. Kat was the first up. During the time I was up I made two symbols.

She walked up to me as if its the last thing she would have done.

"Six did you let everyone miss there shift?" Its a thing she does, always want me to get in trouble.

I looked at the symbols that I have made. Feeling as if I was them. She looked at me.

"Six...six...six" she shook my body.

"Which one..?" I asked

She looked down to the two. 0 and Omega. Nothing and last.

I felt something grinding in her mind.

"Um...what do you mean?"

"I'm not Six...which of these am I?" I still looked at the nothing and last. Visor reflecting both.

I felt her metallic arm on my shoulder. I shook it off, I don't deserve something like that.

I'm no longer a soul in my eyes. I'm broken a deep guilt of regret filled myself.

"How's both?"

"Fine then call me one of them." I felt her compassion showing and regret of treating as such to the past week. I don't feel anymore now.

"Zero did you do everyone's shifts overnight?"

"Yes...I it was a good moon up there..." My broken soul is in sever crippling.

She wrapped her arms around me, I struggled her off.

No warmth will remove the bitter cold in my heart.


	4. The Sword

Sword base under fire and no deployed souls were doing the job. In the Falcon with me was Kat and Jorge.

Ever since the night I disowned myself she has be better with me. I hated it. I fed my DMR's chamber with a new round.

I looked at Kat, she tapped her Air assualt signifying to switch frequency. I did what my higher rank asked for.

"What is it?" I said while adjusting my gauntlets.

"You good?"

"Fine, dandy, whatever..." I looked down to my rifle.

"So...how do you feel for a movie after this?" She ask

"What!?" I looked at the visor "Um...what like as friends, right?"

"Yes, yes of course" she said very quick. "Also no hard feelings?"

'Bout what?"

"About me...not really giving a shit whether or not you're alive".

"That...I'm used to it...well the pain that is..."

The falcon made a turn to a Corvette-class vessel, bombarding sword base.

"We'll talk about it over popcorn"

Lz was hot but nothing a dismemberment of elites won't do. DMR shots going, round after round a precise shot. Mag was out. I looked over to my Commanding officer. Elite 3'o clock, energy sword. No shots left.

"Kat" I yelled.I held my sword in a javelin position. Then launched the yellow blade to the elite.

Kat took notice and ducked as the elite swung his sword at her. My sword got to him and sliced off his arm. It helped in agony before it was shot Down by a nearby marine.

I lifted Kat up and kept walking to the objective.

Target locator and DMR ammo was there. I grabbed a few clips and the TL.

Kat got to a terminal and spliced into the network, opening the 'garage' as I call it ,door.

A wraith, pair of hunters and squad of elites.

I magnetized my DMR and activate Valkyrie once more


	5. Motion

Motion is all it took.

I ran at the hunters as the marines were dealing with the elites.

As the hunter brought down it's shield to melee I made my move.

I settled a foot on the metal and kicked off making me propel me to one of the tanks. Where I cut off a gunner's head with Valkyrie then punched a live grenade into the cockpit of the wraith. I jumped off to deal with the hunter that Kat wasn't on.

I rolled from a swing of it's arm, Jumped off his leg, then took out my energy hidden blades and started going at it's head.

Orange blood spilled on my white armor.

The hunter howled, misfiring it's fuel rod a few times to get rid of it's attackers.

But after I stabbed one more time it fell.

Kat was still busy with the giant alien that swings its arm to get her out of killing range.

It swung at her once more, but all it met was my blade cutting through hard metal and flesh.

After the downward swing I went up and cut the body in have diagonal to meet with a satisfying thump.

"Kat" Carter said while over the comms. 'We have a gun and comma array offline, we need you and six to set them back up."

"Understood Commander" she looked at me " You still ready?" She said sarcastically

"I've already been"


	6. Practice

At best we'll get our next orders by two days time.

But that doesn't stop me from training at Base.

"Combat training course gamma-8 starting now." A male automated voice announced.

Five elites materialize in front of me, yielding energy swords.

Lead one charged at me. I dodged the blade, headlock the alien and snapped it's neck with ease.

Second wave of two came. I balanced on one foot to grab my tomahawk.

I threw it at the nearest. Then ran at the other. I slid past the sword to the dead tomahawk embedded hinge-head to rip it out.

I blocked the slice it tried,parried while disarming then used it's sword to slice the torso in half.

Last two encircled me. I put away the axe and pulled out Valkyrie.

First strike ducked then countered with a recap. Other I simply stab downward into the cooler area.

A step of a boot. I turned around swinging, stopping at the neck of a team member.

Hardly knew anyone in this team including when they're out of the armor.

But Emile is an acception. He always had the crooked smile. I lower my blade.

"Emile gotta be careful " I did the slit throat jester with a grin.

"If I was then you be dead" crooked smile once more.

"Anyhow what's your bussiness with sneaking me?"

"I'm just here to deliver"

"And what would that be?"

"Second in command Ms. Tech calls for you...seems urgent". He winks

I stood there not getting it but i only did what I'm told to do. "Understood"


	7. Pity

I would have taken my brother's fate any day. But that'll end with him in my position.

Just an empty shell no pain, no love, no nothing.

I've shown Kat my colors but that doesn't need special treatment. Days constrict me. A magnum gets heavier each hour. Soul is breaking each second.

My white armor shows that I'm nothing but a ghost. Feelings never stay,they past through me. Visor shows what my enemy sees him/herself before I bring down a blade.

I looked at the door before me. The metal plate between me and someone. Someone. Another life.

I took a deep breath. Straighten out my kakee shorts and pat down the shirt. I knocked once, twice, three times.

The door slid open.

"Ma'am" I held out my hand. She had gray sweat pants with a sleeveless T-shirt, black sleeveless to be accurate.

She took it not really wanting a shake of hands.

"Zero" she smiled at me.

In my head it felt awkward to see a smile but thank God that I didn't show it.

I peered inside. It was a make shift theater. Two chairs, cheese and crackers off to the side with drinks, all facing a computer desktop.

"You care to come in?" She asked as she moved to the side for me.

"I would" I asked keeping strong then I walked in.

She followed and went past me to make the drinks.

**Look I don't know any brands or movies in 2552 k so you must bare with me and calling the things as** classics.

I looked around. "Nice Broadway impression" I sarcastically said as she poured soda.

"I was going for the classic colussium look but thank you" she went back.

"So what movie will we watch on the 30 inch"

"Hope you can stand classics" she said while handing me a drink.

"I'm quite fond of them actually, thanks."

"Well I guess your good with Schindler List"she sat after that.

"Always a fan" I followed.

Kat picked up a remote and played the movie while at the same time turning off the lights.

The opening credits started rolling, I took a sip from the glass...hmm Pepsi. So she is 'classic'.

She tapped my shoulder halfway to through.

"Yes"

"So Zero let's talk about you"

"I thought it was just a movie"

"Doesn't matter now."

sigh" well if you insist"

"Age, as you know, 25 due to cryo."

"Vanguard marksmen, so excellent in long to short range weapons."

I paused.

"Interesting family history and quite a share of legions of elites"

"Not that, I know that all ready, what about you."

"Hard to put in words ...depressed... angry...broken...fear."

"So that's why Zero?"

"Nothing...don't waste pity upon me I rather stay this way." My soul should be reaped not kept.

The movie stopped. She looked at my cold ice eyes. Cold ice heart still freezing over.

"Zero I do take pity" she wrapped my head in her arm rocked me back and forth.

I pulled away from the hold. "You made name of Kat as choice, mine is penence...but I won't stop with this team."

"You pulled back...again...why?"

"I don't deserve anything from anyone...kindness included."


	8. Scent

The cold of his helmet is unbearable, but his scent was worth it.

It comforted her strangely.

She looked around checking if Zero is coming. She would be in a ton if he finds out that she bypassed his coded lock then wear his armor.

He was out for his, what he calls his 240 and it took nearly all the time to bypass the code.

Everyday he has been eroding himself and don't want for anyone to help. It breaks her because of it, and it was worst when she treated him not right.

She took off the helmet, frost built itself on her hair. She removed it with a rub.

Maybe it was because she needed to blame someone for Thom. It felt like a year when it was only a few months and the new Six was a prime candidate. It pains her to not see him. He was more then team he was like a brother she needed had.

The same day he died she lost her right arm.

She put the helmet back and started to try to remove that sword...Valkyrie he called it.

She grabbed it's hilt on Zero's thigh armor from the suit and pulled at it.

It didn't budged.

She put her leg on the piece and used three limbs with the same result.

'What the fuck?' She thought. She kept going at the hilt not making it budge one bit.

She went back to wearing his helmet. The smell still lingered in the bitter cold. She took a deep breath. A sensation aroused her brain and she embraced it. The embrace doesn't last long so she savors every last second. She would take his sheets of his bed and switched it out with her own,but he would find a way to figure it out. Still this is much better the cold preserves the smell making it fresh all the time. But she can't stand the cold for long so she squeezes every last moment to have him close to her heart.


	9. 87 part 1

I checked my watch, thirty minutes till the first 60 ends.

That's the start of my daily workout. It composes of 60 minutes of cardio, 60 of weights, 60 of combat, and 60 of spec. ops.

That means a thirty minute sprint around the track. I got my rhythm going. Increasing the breathing. Foot in front and again.

One lap. Kept going. I looked to the right, another soldier joined. Coming in fast, a bit too fast. I picked up the pace, a faster stepping and increase breathing won't fix.

The soldier is catching up. I felt a bit of a challenge. I increased more pace And leaned forward letting there be no air resistance. The soldier got to the left to me. I got a closer look at...her.

I pushed my body further to keep up.

A muscled figure ripped in strength she has. I feel a bit out of place with her height. A foot taller tipped with reddish brown hair. That shouldn't distract me.

I was burnt out at lap seven. I still tried to go. I fell behind a foot.

' No dust' I thought to myself. I increased my pace once more siding with the woman.

She noticed and got her pace going. I got a strange feeling inside. My brain got active and my muscles were stronger. I gained more ground. The only thing that will let me win is to out last the other soldier.

I feel my blood pumping through my veins. Lap 15

How does she do it? Lap 15 and no give.

She once again got to front at 17. I'm sure it has been the thirty minutes but it isn't cared for. The main objective is to beat this bitch.

The rush was declining. I'm slowing down the burnout is coming. I went to a slower pace. Then a jog a complete stop kneeling down as I catch my breath. She went past where she started coming to pass me.

She didn't. She walked up to me and held out a hand. I picked myself up not accepting the contact, but I took it as a shake.

"Name?" She asks. I looked at her a bit closer, several scars forehead,nose and cheek. Coveys probably.

"Zero, yours?" I answered.

She looked at me confused "Names Kelly, good run"

"Thanks...haven't seen any height like yours." I breathed out. "Feel a bit intimitated."

"Why's that?"

"I do not know one bit."

"Strange not many can keep up."

" As in many who would that be?"

"ODSTs, marines et cetera you know your area"

I chuckled a bit after the your area part.

"What?"

"Not there one bit...Kelly" saying the name seems a bit awkward.

"What branch?"

"Spartans"

"A bit small to be a spartan?"

"And how do you know that?"

She lift an eyebrow "Kidding me right...did you notice? The height?

"And your point?"

"...get it in your head"

"It is...speaking in which what about we figure a little problem. One v one,II against III"

"I would like to see if threes as you say are good enough"

"Challenge accepted?"

"It has."

I held out a hand. "Good game?"

Kelly took it.


	10. Findings

We went to the technicians for our armor. But instead of technicians someone got there already.

"Kat?" She turned with my scout variant helmet to face me.

The air was still when she noticed my coming. I turned to Kelly in which was confused as I was. I had to help my team member from complete embarrassment so...I played along.

"hmm never thought the day would come."

"What?" Kelly asked

"Kelly,Kat,Kat,Kelly" That sure didn't answer. "Well Kat here finally broke my security"

She shook her head in acknowledgment. She only can do that because the helmet was upgraded so it can only transmit my voice.

"Well..." I looked around. "No technicians..."

"Yep"

"Kat?" She took the helmet a small bit of frost built itself on her short hair.

"On it Six." She smile as she walked out of the room not really getting the point. She doesn't really call me that.

"Well no armor, hmm you know we can fight without it." Kelly pointed out

"Sorry use to it."

"We can do it right now"

"Thought you'll never ask" with that I set my stance. Right arm pulled back, left in front, leg spread wide, and back hunched.

She raised her hands and feet spread out slightly

**Hmm...hey if you can, can someone tell me if I missed some detail in this. Thx**


	11. 87 part 2

We encircled one another waiting for the first strike. Kelly was first to. She was quick in combat as on the track. I blocked it,but a strike came from the other hand barely hitting me square in the jaw When I moved out of the way.

I attacked feet first, hitting in the gut then bashing my fist into her head.

She got hit in the gut but maneuvered away from the fist. After that she countered with large hit into my ribs with lightning-like movement.

I took the brunt of the attack and returned by stomping her foot and hitting with quick hits. She moved her foot before I reached the ground and blocked every shot.

The favor was returned when I rolled out of kicking range and elbowing the lower back muscles. She grunted as I struck the kidney area. But the victory was short when she whipped around carrying her leg with her.

I shot up stopping the leg, kneeling as the force pushed me down. But instead of pulling away she went down. Pushing her wait on me. She wrapped her leg on my neck making me instinctually turn it slightly to avoid choking. The only back draw was I'm now facing her groin area.

She got her other leg and put it to the other side, bending it to add weight to the scissor lock.

I primarily focus on getting out, but every attempt makes her legs a boa constricts the sides of my neck are making attempts to close the windpipe.

I squeezed my fist into a ball and bashed it into the woman's gut.

She loosened the grip, allowing for an extra breath. She came back with the same force. She leaned on an arm to get a better focus of things. Even though I can't see it I took a chance and slid a hand knocking down the support. She got on her back. The legs loosened a chance for me. I took a hand and pushed at a thigh popping my head out of area.

I rolled away back on my feet into a fighting stance a split second after. She followed and recover much faster than I.

She charged full throttle. Her fist came at me and broke into my face. I fell once more and she followed on top. She started a barrage of incoming fire. My arms came up and moved slightly to support each other on the different impacts. She came down the middle breaking the wall of flesh and bone, but I was ready. I pulled back my arm and like a spring it shot out the coils of my strength. She put up her wall but as she did I pulled my leg and kicked her off. She may have weight as an advantage but I jumped on top of her taking my turn of barrage. I coiled back up on muscles in my right arm I shot it forward.

Her defense broke and making my mark on her bottom lip. I took her by the chin and started a headlock, curling the arm and not letting go. I put her in the lock in front of me and pinned her against the nearest wall. She struggled but that constricts but I needed a little effort. She was too damn strong. I kneed her back as she tried to make some distance between the metal plating.

I pulled her away and broke the lock. She hit the floor gasping. I think I overdid it with the headlock. I was for the first time worried about someone for a long while.

I knelt down besides her. "Did I do too much?" I asked. She glared at me as she caught her breath then smiled.

I was relieved that she was okay. I gave her my hand, she took it."Very sorry bout that, please forgive me"

"I believe you win" I pointed out. " I kinda broke some re-" I stopped what I said when she gave me a small kiss. It was more of a family kiss then true love. She smiled and giggled a bit before leaving the room with me alone.

I held on to that warmth I got. My heart was defrosting but it froze back over shortly after.


	12. Was

I went into the scope of the SRS-99. Operation Nightfall was commencing now and team bravo, Jun and I, have been assigned to scout for the covey's position in strength. We gathered a group of local militia to move forward even more.

Three elites were lined up, a perfect shot. I never got why Jun never uses a silencer in the field. I pulled the trigger. The bullet buried itself into three brains and three tastes of blood.

"Good kill" Jun commented.

I looked more. Five grunts on bridge, five rounds fired from an extended magazine. I reloaded the rifle and charged a round into it's chamber.

"Elite witness, I got him." The sniper said. A rumbling noises covered his shot. After that we advanced to the canopy. Three support legs for this structure with a power cored layout of cloak. I went to the top using the grav. lift and dispatched a few grunts before I checked to see if it's clear.

"Clear" I dropped down to check on the charges Jun was setting.

"Must say your a mysterious fellow Six"

I turned. "How's that?"

"Well for starters I never see your without your helmet"

"20 credits that another is what was covered in ink"

"Exactly...why was it covered anyway?"

"Well...let's say that reapers get recorded for nothing...for the most of the time"

"Now what about your brother." He asked a bit carefully knowing its a bit touchy.

"What else is there, him and I were deployed together, having a two-man squad before coming into this team."

"What about you? Any 'once family'?"

"Don't know much after training,but I was the chatter box when I was little and I want to keep that to be what I was"

I grunted agreeing, but remembering what I was is no longer visible now...it's now a blur...but strangly forming whenever I am near Kat.

"There, Noble three to Noble two, charges set"

"Somewhere inconspicuous I hope" Kat asked over COMS

"In the pylon's power supply."

"Good move on to dark zone"

"Kat there is a lock gate"

"Uploading codes now"


	13. Speartip

We either smother this thing or it invades further. I checked my rifle. precise shots can change a lot. I turned to my right, multiple of personal driving into battle in a mix of warthog types. The tip of the spear.

"That landing zone has been tagged by UNSC command as a priority one target" Carter announced over COMs.

"Time to bake that cake we made last night!" Jun joked. I couldn't help to cough a laugh up.

I slid a bullet in my gun's chamber. Prepped my gauntlets. "Detonating charges in three..two..one." Kat said to my left. I looked to the right, the canopy erupted in fire. The canopy open our eyes to legions of plasma mortars raining down upon our vehicles. The gunner started unloading the chain gun at striding banshees screaming towards everyone. The rest of the vehicles opened fire in response to the incoming barages.

Several mortars came upon nearby hogs and geese, flames erupted in the empty metallic shells. Kat took a right to a bridge Covering a small canyon. Banshee fire blasted it. "Hold on to something" as we drove off to the other side of it. We impacted into the ground on the side overturning the vehicle. I launch out of the passenger side and into the air crashing onto the pavement. I laid there blacked out.

"Six" gunfire erupted near me. "Six you alright, I could need some help here."

I took a grenade launcher that has fallen and loaded the weapon from my ammo belt. "On my way" I looked up, banshees coming in. I took aim...fired the explosive round, but holding the trigger for it to EMP the closest one. It shut down the power and fell down the canyon behind. I switched for my DMR, then charged to the covenant pinning down my teammate. Three rounds went off and the same number of grunts fell. Plasma fire rain upon me. I retreated back to the overturned warthog. Kat peppered the air with cover fire as I fall back.

I nelt down firing at the enemy. Five shots went with a precise kill to an elite. "Fuel rod shades over there" Kat pointed to them "No air support if we don't take em out."

I put the last of the clip into several jackel heads. "Understood loud and clear, cover me" I dashed out of cover getting out the grenade launcher and reloading it with a round. The noble member unloaded in controlled bursts Taking down an elite coming to my position. Three fuel rods were shot out of the shade as I came up. I hid behind a boulder as they came in. I took aim and fired a round into the turret. The explosive made a hole into the metal, killing the grunt that occupied it. One down another to go.

Kat came in behind. The grunt was focused squarely on me behind the rock. Decievable basterd. She switched to her side arm, a M6 magnum the signature weapon of her. With the 2x scope she blew the alien's brains out with the explosive ammunition. "Feels like your being more of a sidekick" I said coming out from cover.

She turned her head, glaring under the visor."Sorry, who was flat on the ground?"

"Probably because of that arm."

"It's highly durable and combat tested, I'm sure I can punch threw your head with ease"

Orderance dropped from a fallen pelican, a warthog mounted with a M79 multiple launch rocket system. "Well I guess you're gunner"

"Oh no I'm not" she chuckled as she got in the driver seat of the vehicle.

"No point in arguing to a superior"I put a foot on the platform of the turret and push up to hold the weapon's firing trigger. "Just watch the arm"

"Remind me to kick your ass after this" she remarked

"I'll try my best...Catherine"

"...also come here" She took off the air assault helm as I drifted down, check all angles just in case of a skirmisher, damn things are basically super snipers.

She quickly removed the scout.I pulled back looking around more carefully. I felt a tug on the chestplate, pulling me off the turret. I grabbed the hog's top frame from falling. "Kat what's going-" I stopped at mid-sentence when her lips met mine.

She clawed into my scalp as she deepened the kiss. I returned it,feeling somthing, something I haven't felt for a long time. Relief. I closed my eyes savoring the moment. I wrapped my arms under her armpits and embrace her, lifting her a bit. It feels like a knife cutting into my gut, but in a good way.

We pulled back after a long moment off that. She offered my helmet back. I took it and placed it back on my head. "Thanks...Catherine"

**Look its the best I can do with the kiss part...so...enjoy the rest that will come later...**


	14. The Past

Week or two ago

I dual wielded the SMGs keeping eyes on every square inch. Emile and I were sent on this mission for one thing in mind, kill all of the little bastards. A moment ago the op was hit as several active camo elites came out of the shadows and later disappeared into the darkened alleyways.

"Mile how much?" I asked the assault specialist.

"Um...10"

"Spare or shots?"

"Shots" A large bang went off, We raised our close-quarter weapons in response. He pumped his shotgun. "Anything on your radar?"

"Not much...I really need to upgrade this helmet with sonar."

"Good thing I have my six here" he chuckled.

"Knight in shining armor" I joked.

"Don't see any knight, only a white armored sleezebag."

"Vos screw" I announced

"What was that?"

"Heritage, gotta love it" I walked past him but stop at mid-step.

"What is it this time?"

I attached the guns on the tail bone magnetic clamp armor piece. I flared my hidden blades on, the yellow light shine around the alleyway. I saw a shadow dancing about.

"How good are you with throwing knifes?"

"Who's?"

I pulled out the metal blade out of it's sheathe, looking at the elite's black copy. Emile took the handle of the knife and flipped it to it's blade knowing what to do. He drew his arm back, aiming before he threw it. The metal caught the chest of an elite's gut. I ran to it, taking out the SMG while going. I knee the knife deeper before going straight up with a full clip. I looked back, but it wasn't the armor of Emile. It was the blood soaked sapper/assault chest with an operater helm. The stab wounds were still fresh in the cyanic armor.

I dropped to my knees looking at my brother. My chest heaving with the image. "Prater?" Brother I said in disbelif. The image drifted away as I come to face with a skull image on an EVA helmet.

"Six, you okay man?" He shook my shoulder plate. I my visor turned to him.

"As long as you can hear"

I shook my head trying to get rid of the image. Old scars never heal. They only grow deeper. I got up looking at the place Emile has been. I turned around trying to catch up to him. I doubt that I'll find any warmth to thaw my frozen heart.


End file.
